SRMTHFG I,Chiro
by JimjamFF98
Summary: This is based on the real episode. It is my first story so there probably be some errors. Please rate it!
1. The Invasion

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

I, Chiro

The people of Shugazoom City ran and screamed with fear as the Skeleton King's ship, the Citadel of Bone flew across the sky. It landed far from the city in the land of wasted gears. In the center of the land of wasted gears lied the pit of doom, an extremely deep hole leading to the planet's core. The Citadel of Bone landed in the pit, piercing the planets core. The Skeleton King stepped out, with his monkey apprentice, Mandarin, and summoned his formless minion army. As the formless invaded the streets of Shugazoom, the Skeleton King sneered, and said "As surely as Shugazoom City shall fall, so shall the Universe follow!". He then laughed maniacally as he watched his minions invade Shugazoom.

OPENING THEME

While exploring the outskirts of the city, a kid named Chiro discovered an abandoned super robot. It was then, his life was transformed by the mysterious power primate. The 5 robot monkeys were awakened, and he was made their leader. Their quest is to protect Shugazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King.

Antauri (the black monkey)

Sparks (the red monkey)

Gibson (the blue monkey)

Nova (the yellow monkey)

Otto (the green monkey)

And Chiro (the team's leader)

Chiro and the team watched from the super robot as the formless destroyed the city. "I can't feel the power primate!" he said. "It's gone, Antauri, isn't it?" "Not quite," replied Antauri. "The Skeleton King has corrupted the power primate beyond our ability to wield it," he said. "He has allied himself with an ancient evil known as the 'Dark Ones'," he continued. "Eons ago, when the universe was young and coming to be, a vile cosmic force decided to destroy it,". "It planted offspring, alias the 'Dark Ones' in the cores of countless planets; knowing that one day they would be awakened to ravage galaxies like plague against the universe," he concluded.

"So Skeleton King is gonna let one of those thing loose?!" questioned Sparks. Antauri looked at Sparks with a serious face that said 'yes'. "This is gonna be a great day!" exclaimed Sparks sarcastically.

"Now it's our job to stop him!" replied Chiro. Suddenly the super robot's alarms went crazy. "Trouble," said Chiro under his breath. "Hyper force, GO!" he shouted.

The team went up the super robot's chutes to their battle stations. They then checked to see the super robot was under complete control.

"Foot pressure cruiser 6, go!" said Nova.

"Foot pressure cruiser 5, go!" said Otto.

"Fist rocket 4, go." said Gibson.

"Fist rocket 3, go!" said Sparks.

"Brain scrambler pilot 2, go." said Antauri.

"Torso tank driver 1, GO!!!" yelled Chiro. "Monkeys, mobilize!".

The super robot flew off to defend Shugazoom. By now formless had almost destroyed the city and it seemed Shugazoom was in certain doom. Little did the citizens and the monkey team know, the situation was about to get worse.


	2. The Awakening

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

I, Chiro

2: The Awakening

As the super robot flew over Shugazoom searching for the nearest commotion, the team made a startling discovery. A picture of the Citadel of Bone piercing the pit of doom appeared on the robot's view screen. Antauri looked worried. "What is it, Antauri?" asked Nova. "My worst fears have been realized," exclaimed Antauri. "Skeleton King has pierced the planet's core! The dark one egg has been breached!".

Meanwhile, in the pit of doom, the Skeleton King's ship spouted walkways that rose at least 50 feet above the ground. He walked out of his ship with Mandarin. He raised his septor and it spouted essence all over the breached egg. "At last, I shall awaken my master from his sleep," he exclaimed. "May the world tremble at his presence,".

Inside the egg, the worm-like creature began to move. Suddenly, its eyes opened.

Light shot out of the egg as it began to crack. The liquid inside rushed out and mixed with the essence to form some sort of magical goo. Mandarin jumped up and down and screeched because of this victorious sight. The Skeleton King laughed maniacally as he watched his master awaken.

"First, we protect the city!" exclaimed Chiro back at the robot. "Then, we stop Skeleton King!" . With that the super robot located some trouble and was on their way.


End file.
